


Драбблы по FFXV

by BlackyDono



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: Свалка драбблов, написанных на челлендж, с разными пейрингами и рейтингами





	1. Всегда было интересно, каково это

**Author's Note:**

> Никс/Луна

Никсу всегда было интересно, каково это - поцеловать принцессу. Он сам не знал, откуда взялся этот интерес, и прекрасно понимал, что место принцесс рядом с принцами, но желание это узнать никуда не девалось.  
Лунафрее всегда было интересно, каково это - когда тебя спасает смелый герой, и ты даришь ему поцелуй благодарности. Она лучше многих знала, что сказки это всего лишь сказки, но где-то в душе все равно хотела хоть раз это пережить.  
Принцесса, которая попалась Никсу была так же прекрасна, как их описывали в сказках, и обладала настолько же несказочным характером.  
Ее герой Лунафрею почти устраивал, оставалось только убедиться, что он доживет до момента, когда она сможет его отблагодарить.  
Кода они выбрались из города, солнце уже начало подниматься из-за горизонта. Никс, морщась, дохромал до ворот и опустился на землю, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
\- Надеюсь, ваше высочество не против, если мы сделаем небольшую остановку? Похоже, нас никто не преследует.  
Луна оглянулась в сторону Инсомнии - на дороге (на том, что от нее осталось, точнее) действительно было тихо, да и незаметно пробраться через развалины сейчас было бы трудно - и кивнула. Никс со вздохом закрыл глаза, пытаясь оценить, насколько с ним все было плохо. Нога была сломана точно, возможно, пара ребер. По ощущениям - ничего такого, что нельзя было бы пережить.  
Он услышал, как Лунафрея подошла к нему и опустилась рядом, и открыл глаза. Она осторожно стерла кровь с щеки Никса и неуверенно улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептала она прежде чем коснуться его губ своими.  
Так Лунафрея поняла, что в какой-то степени сказки все-таки были правдой. А Никс узнал, что принцессы не умеют целоваться.


	2. Я хочу сделать тебе больно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ноктис/Промпто

Ноктису иногда хотелось сделать Промпто больно. Всегда позитивному, улыбающемуся Промпто, которого, кажется, не волновало, что они обречены. Ноктису хотелось сделать ему больно сейчас, пока они не зашли слишком далеко, пока они оба еще могли легко с этим справиться, потому что дальше будет только сложнее. Ноктис хотел сделать Промпто больно, ему казалось, что он обязан так поступить, но он не мог.

Он прекрасно знал, что они уже зашли слишком далеко, чтобы закончить все без особых потерь.

Ноктис просто хотел, чтобы Промпто никогда его не любил. Они все равно были бы друзьями, Нокт все равно влюбился бы, он не представлял, как иначе, только ему не пришлось бы думать о том, что им неизбежно придется разойтись. Они просто не были бы вместе.

\- Так было бы гораздо проще... - тихо пробормотал он, сжимая руку Промпто.  
\- Как? Ты о чем, Нокт? - тот удивленно отвлекся от экрана, и Ноктис осознал, что сказал это вслух.  
\- Ни о чем, - смущенно ответил он, но Промпто уже переключил свое внимание на Ноктиса, и молча ожидал ответа. - Правда, не обращай внимания.  
\- Ну да, конечно, ни о чем, - недовольно буркнул Промпто, устраиваясь у него под боком.  
\- Я просто подумал... - Ноктис запнулся, собираясь с силами, - подумал, что, наверное, было бы лучше, ну, знаешь...  
\- Заказать пиццу, потому что мы сегодня остались без ужина, - прошептал Промпто, и Ноктис засмеялся.  
\- Это определенно лучше того, о чем я подумал, - ответил он и Промпто просиял.  
\- Тогда я закажу, - он подскочил и стал шарить под кроватью в поисках телефона, и Ноктис подумал, что, наверное, проще это не всегда лучше.


	3. Хочу никогда не любить тебя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Промпто/Ноктис односторонний, ангст!

\- Знаешь, иногда мне так хочется, чтобы я никогда тебя не любил.  
Промпто понимает, что камень ему не ответит, но ему все равно нужно сказать это вслух. У него почему-то все еще сохраняется некоторое подобие надежды, что, возможно, Ноктис его услышит, поэтому он говорит с надгробием каждый раз, как приходит.  
\- Все уже более-менее пришло в норму, ты бы видел Инсомнию, ее так быстро восстанавливают, я даже не думал, что это возможно... Все хорошо теперь, только...  
Он тяжело вздыхает и садится на землю перед надгробием.  
\- Я предпочел бы прожить всю свою оставшуюся жизнь в темноте, постоянно отстреливая монстров, только бы ты остался жив. Потому что я все еще люблю тебя, и чувствую себя идиотом из-за этого. Я тебе так никогда и не сказал лично, все время казалось, что лучше молчать, и теперь я никак не могу просто перестать любить тебя. Это эгоистично с моей стороны, я знаю, и, наверное, я ужасный человек, но мне плевать на весь этот мир, меня устроили бы какие угодно кошмары, если бы ты был рядом. Но ты решил по-своему, и мне гораздо легче было бы это принять, если бы я тебя не любил.  
Начинается мелкий дождь, который явно грозит перейти в ливень, и Промпто нехотя поднимается. Он не хочет уходить, но толка от сидения под дождем у могилы Ноктиса тоже мало. В нормальную погоду, правда, тоже.  
\- Я еще приду, - на прощание он касается холодного камня рукой, разворачивается и быстрым шагом уходит.


	4. Я знал, что ты придешь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ 13 главы

Промпто упал на колени и замер, тяжело дыша, не реагируя на вопросы Гладио и Игниса.  
\- Промпто? - Ноктис осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, и Промпто вдруг резко набросился на него, вцепившись руками в его горло.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь? - Гладио сразу же оттащил Промпто, и тот, пару раз дернувшись в его руках, затих, опустив голову.  
\- Промпто, что случилось? - выдавил Ноктис, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Уходите, - прошептал Промпто и всхлипнул. - Пожалуйста, Нокт, уходи.  
\- Промпто, мы пришли за тобой...  
\- Уходи! - Промпто вскинул голову и Ноктис встретился с ним взглядом и отпрянул. Его глаза из привычных голубых стали красными, как у...  
\- Твой дорогой Промпто, видишь ли, совсем не тот, за кого себя выдавал, - опять как-будто из ниоткуда донесся голос Ардина.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Тяжело знать, что ты опоздал, да, Нокт?  
Ноктис судорожно вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от Промпто. Гладио уже отпустил его, и он опустился на пол, смотрел на него жалобным взглядом и тихо всхлипывал.  
\- Уходите быстрее, иначе я... иначе я опять...  
\- Мы вернемся за тобой, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал Ноктис, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Поздно, Нокт, уже ничего нельзя сделать. Я стану... как они, - Промпто кивнул в сторону соседней камеры, и Нокт заметил в дальнем углу красное свечение глаз.  
\- Нет, мы что-нибудь придумаем, - упрямо ответил Ноктис. - Я не уйду отсюда без тебя!  
\- Нокт, - Промпто слабо улыбнулся, - спасибо, что пришел за мной. Я знал, что ты придешь.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Ты не виноват, - покачал головой Промпто. - Иди, не волнуйся обо мне, ладно?  
\- Я вернусь за тобой, - пообещал Ноктис, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Он не вернулся.


	5. Помешательство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Промпто/Ноктис, односторонний

Промпто любил фотографировать.  
Ему нравилось это с детства - красивые места, необычные вещи, и (в основном) животные. Он фотографировал все, что ему нравилось, чтобы потом, глядя на эти фото, переживать приятные моменты заново.  
А еще Промпто любил Ноктиса.  
Он убеждал себя, что с ним всё в порядке, но количество фотографий принца у него уже точно превысило норму, даже при том, что они дружили, и Нокт иногда сам предлагал сфотографироваться. О половине из них (и это как минимум) Ноктис даже не знал.  
Промпто умел делать фотографии незаметно, и результаты этого умения грозили забить целый ящик его письменного стола.  
Задумчивый Ноктис, улыбающийся Ноктис, Ноктис кому-то что-то рассказывает, Ноктис с умилением гладит котенка, спящий Ноктис... Фото было слишком много, но Промпто в своей жизни больше всего любил Ноктиса и фотографировать, поэтому останавливаться не собирался.


	6. Темнота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Игнис/Промпто

\- А когда солнце взойдет, ты сможешь его увидеть? - вдруг серьезным тоном спросил Промпто, приподнимаясь.  
Игнис вздохнул и взъерошил ему волосы. Тот перехватил его руку и мягко прикоснулся губами к его ладони.  
\- Солнце я не увижу, но я... я пойму, что стало светло.  
\- Здорово, - с явным облегчением в голосе ответил Промпто и улегся обратно.  
Игнис почему-то вдруг почувствовал, что ему самому стало легче - Промпто не сказал "если", он сказал "когда". Игнис уже привык к темноте и понимал, что, даже если взойдет солнце, для него мало что поменяется, и от этого было сложно даже думать о том, что все может когда-нибудь стать хоть немного лучше. А вот Промпто каким-то непонятным образом удавалось сохранять оптимизм. Он был твердо уверен, что солнце обязательно взойдет, и заражал этой уверенностью окружающих. Или раздражал - Игнис усмехнулся, вспоминая их недавний спор с Гладио.  
Сам Игнис даже не успел заметить, как Промпто стал для него личным солнцем. Может быть, настоящее Игнис так и не увидит, но, когда Промпто был рядом, становилось светлее. Так же как поначалу он не мог понять, почему Ноктис с ним подружился, теперь Игнис не представлял, что бы делал, не будь Промпто рядом с ним. Десять лет не только темноты, но и одиночества? Не лучшая перспектива.


End file.
